


Training Sessions

by penguinlover44



Series: Loki and the Whore [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover44/pseuds/penguinlover44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training #1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat still at his feet as he gently brushed my hair. His hands were gentle as he tied it back away from my face.  He helped me to stand,  leading me by the hand to the chair he usually sat in. He sat down and I again, kneeled next to him. He stroked my hair as he wrote, humming a tune. 

" Tell me, my plaything, do you have any talents? Other than what that filthy little mouth and cunt can do?" He asked calmly. 

" I used to dance master. " I said softly, unable to lie. I had learned that the hard way. 

" Would you like to again? " 

"If it pleases you Master, " 

He smiled.  " Wonderful.  Later tonight you will dance for me. Would you like me to read to you again?  Or shall I allow you to go bathe? " 

" Bathing would be appreciated Master, " I said, my sore muscles alerting me to the possibility of easing once I hit the warm water. 

" Very well. An hour. Be back to my side in something...pretty, " he  stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.  " Then the real fun begins. " 


	2. Training session #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bath and another lesson in submitting

I sank into the water,  sighing as my muscles relaxed. I sat back,  leaning my head back.  

" Relaxed Alicia? " my masters voice made me jump in surprise and open my eyes.  There was no one in the washroom with me but it felt like there was a presence. 

" I'm in your mind. I can speak to you whenever I please and hear what you are thinking. Relax.  I feel that these next few words are best unspoken. " 

I gulped, a little afraid of what he might say. 

" Alicia, you are my wife. You don't remember me or our time together you are. I know I should not punish you for being with other men but i can not help myself. My jealousy and rage are overflowing. You will submit to me while I work on gaining your memories. In time, I will give you more freedoms, but for now you are beneath me. Do you understand?"

"Yes master. " I said mentally, closing my eyes.  

" Good. I'll be waiting for you. Do not dawdle, "  and like that a fog was lifted from my vision and i felt alone once more. I quickly washed and went to meet- my husband?  


	3. Training #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia has the past explained. She is still "in the dog house" and has to earn his respect and love.

The fireplace created a soft glow over my Master's cheeks as he watched me sway my hips to the soft music playing. He was stroking his lips with his finger, his intense gaze on me.  The song ended and I stopped.  He clapped slowly,  before issuing a come hither motion to me. I kneeled down before him.  

" Beautifully done my dear. Thank you for the entertainment. " he said, looking down at my submissive posture. 

" Thank you Master. " 

He sighed.  " I want you to call me Loki. It isn't right for me to ask my wife to call me Master.  I was only looking to punish you and now I feel guilty for some of my behavior.  Bring a chair and sit with me. No more kneeling,  you are higher than a servant. " he said,  helping me to my feet. I got another chair and sat across from him. He looked so guilty,  his eyes almost glistening with tears. 

" Forgive me, Athena?" He asked. 

" Yes but..I'm Alicia. " 

"You may have been given that identity but you are in fact Athena. " 

"Then..what will happen now? Am I free?  Or do I still serve you?"  I asked,  my thoughts flying a mile a minute. 

" Here's what I suggest.  We started as master and slave.  I now understand that I am unable to keep you that way. It hurts me too much.  I should have never hurt you as I have.  I want us to be friends for now, I will work to win your heart again,  as I did long ago. " he took my hand, kissing it.  " If I get your memories back, I will let you decide where we go from there. " 

I nodded,  still shocked. 

" Will you walk with me? I want to show you something, " he said, standing.  I followed suit, a little shaken from the experience.  He took my arm in his and walked slowly with me. He talked about some of our favorite places and memories. I smiled and tried to remember them-nothing.  

We reached the library and he pushed open the large doors.

" Hopefully, we can find answers here. "


	4. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers with some smut

You could hear a pin drop as Loki read over the pages. He was scanning the pages with a scowl.  

" This is infuriating! " he said,  shutting a book loudly.  " I know the text is here somewhere.  Athena, perhaps I should let the healers help us" 

I nodded,  still unsure what we were looking for.  He stood,  coming to me. 

" Do you trust me?" He asked softly. " I understand if you do not, but I'd like to try something if you allow me. " he came closer, keeping his hands up as if I was a frightened animal and I might as well have been. 

I silently nodded,  watching as he sank into the seat next to me. He stroked my cheek. 

" I'm going inside your mind to see if we can't find any more answers.  I need you to be relaxed, " 

I closed my eyes,  leaning back as he put his index fingers on my temples.  " Deep breaths my love, " he cooed into my ear. 

I feel his presence in my mind again before I felt myself drifting into oblivion.  The last thing I remembered hearing was Loki's voice.  " You did well my sweet, rest. " 

I knew he had found something. 


	5. Long Awaited Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Loki get the answers they want to find, but is she ready to face what her life was like before?

I awoke in my small bed that was next to Loki's. I groaned sitting up, my body feeling as thought I just run a marathon. Loki perked up from his desk, coming over to me quickly. 

"Athena, how are you feeling?" he asked concerned as he placed his large hand on top of mine. I quickly nodded as he handed me some water to drink. I took it from him, my hands still shaking. 

"What did you find?" I asked, searching his face for any clues. He paused, scowling for a moment. He stood up, walking towards the balcony. He pulled his arms behind his back, one hand tightly gripping the wrist of the other. 

"You were taken from me in a fit of childish selfish rage. Thor recently lost his mortal Jane, he knew we were happy and he could not stand for it. Since he lost her, he is different now. A dark and lost soul that tears any shred of happiness from anyone else. Before I knew you, my love, I was just like him. Lost, afraid, alone. I did unspeakable acts and you still loved me." he stopped, taking a deep breath.  "He used magic to create false memories in your mind and then stole you away from me in the middle of the night." 

I gulped. "Where is he now?" I looked around the room as if he would appear like a large thunderous boogeyman. 

 

"Dead. " his simple answer gave me more than enough hint that he was responsible. He came and hugged me tightly. I looked out on the balcony, watching the busy market below us that had no idea what tragedy had befallen on their rulers. I breathed in deeply, hugging Loki tightly. 

 

"Loki, I want to remember," 

 

He pulled back, staring into my eyes.  "No."


	6. Argument

"What do you mean no? I have every right to know! " I said, angrily pushing my blankets off. 

"I am trying to do what is best for you. Did I not tell you your real identity? That you belong with me? " He cupped my face. 

"That doesn't mean you decide everything for me Loki, " I said, pulling his hands away. "I am missing half my life. I know what I did when I thought I was.. . " I trailed off, unable to say the word.  _Whore._ That is what Thor had put into my mind. Squeezing my eyes shut to stop the inner monologue, I sighed deeply. 

"If you don't tell me, how can I trust you? " 

"Trust takes time, does it not? Give me time Athena, " he took my hands. I couldn't fault his logic and I thought I could wear him down in the future for the answers I seeked.  

"Yes, Loki, of course, " 

He smiled and kissed my forehead. 

"You must be starved my dear, " he took my hand, magically changing my clothes into a fine gown. I smiled at the palor trick. 

"LOKI!" A man's voice echoed in the hall we were strolling down. I recognized it, or it sounded familiar to me. His long blonde hair whipped behind him as he ran towards us. I found myself beneath him as he tackled me away from Loki. The air was pushed from my lungs as his weight and the cold floor sandwiched me tightly.  

"Brother... " Loki scowled. I looked up, recognizing the true face of my husband. Thor. 


	7. At long last

I stared into Thor's eyes, images flashing through my head that I didn't understand. He looked like I was a ghost, one hand cradled under my head, the other around my waist . 

"Did he hurt you Athena?" 

I shook my head no.  He finally lifted himself off of me, taking my hand and swiftly brought me upright . 

"You will pay for this brother , " he growled, leading me away . 

Once we got into his chambers, he sat down on the bed next to me. 

"I know you. " my soft whisper was the only sound in the room. 

"Yes I am sure Loki told you many things about me, more than likely not much truth, " 

"No, I mean, I remember being your wife , " 

He took my hands, squeezing for a moment before closing his eyes. 

"Yes you were my wife. Sent away by that fiend. I know you are confused but I promise you more answers in the morning. I.. once I heard you were here, I knew I had to rescue you from my brother , " he softly touched my cheek. 

I took his hand. "I think you misjudge your brother. Or too harshly, " 

He scoffed at the idea . 

"We will see in the morning , " 

I nodded , crawling into the bed and quietly laid there, staring out at the kingdom until the sun rose. 


	8. New Beginning

As the sun rose over Asgard, I sat up in bed. Thor lay next to me, his large chest slowly rising up and down. I remembered so many mornings, waking up against his chest, his heart beat in my ear. What would today bring? Why had Loki done this? This whole rouse of it being Thor's fault and pretending to be my husband- it just..it didn't make sense. I wasn't Loki's type or so I thought. 

I stretched, forcing myself out of the sheets and went to the window. The city was already beginning to become buzzing with activity. I looked out, a little saddened I could not remember this place as well as I hoped. Perhaps it was time to change that. Turning, I quickly undressed and pulled on a simple gown. Thor lay still asleep,  I knew he would want to accompany me,  but I wanted to do this alone. I set off to explore the city, money in hand. 

Little did I know it would be a terrible decision that would lead to heartache,  betrayal and murder. 

 

 


	9. Chaos Reigns

I walked through the marketplace, softly jingling the coins in my purse. The vendors were all starting to shout over the noise of the crowds. Sunlight peeked out over the glistening building, taking away the morning chill.

“Fresh baked bread!”

“Fine jewels!”

“Get your fish! Fresh fish!”

I smiled as I wandered the booths. I finally stopped, staring at some fresh fruit and berries. The merchant gave a small cloth bag to put my purchases into- some pomegranates, blueberries and strawberries. I withdrew some gold, giving it with a smile and continued on my way. I liked these small interactions, it made me feel like a human. The palace was so cold, trapped off from the outside world. Everyone else was either pompous such the royal family or afraid to interact like the servants. Out here, I was simply a woman in the market.

I looked up briefly as the sun was being blocked out by an army of alien ships; a massive armada had found their way to our gates. Riders on fast smaller ships zoomed down, coming straight for the market. The screaming started as they began crashing into the buildings, taking aim at the citizens who were running in terror. I ducked my head, running with the crowd. The palace would certainly be under attack, the safest place for me was here- undetected. I hid inside a small hut at the edge of the city, ducking quickly into the darkened doorway. I could see a family was also hidden here- the father’s long arms surrounding his wife’s shoulders as she was wrapped around two small children, a girl and boy. I could barely see anything other than their blonde hair and frightened expressions. The little girl’s wide eyes met mine as she shivered, whimpering with each impending explosion.

I could now hear a sound that I knew would only lead to more chaos: footsteps- heavy, marching towards us. The soldiers that had been flying above us were now stampeding their way through the streets. I heard more screams, the sound of swords being drawn and used against flesh, and the undeniable scent of blood hung in the air. I watched the doorway, waiting for the soldiers to appear.

My fears were granted when a foreign mask with a muscular body appeared in the door, a spear in his hands. The tip was dipped in blood as he pointed it at me before thrusting it in an upward motion. I slowly got to my feet, putting my hands up. He grabbed my arm, dragging me out as more soldiers came into the hut and began tearing the family apart. The mother’s screams echoed in my ears as my new guard shoved me along towards a group of other high status citizens. I dared not look back, not wanting to see a slaughter. We were forced to stand together until the patrols were finished, more being added to our number with each pass of the city.

Finally we were placed in the center of their formation and marched back to the palace. Smoke rose from many of the towers, bodies littered the stairs and hallways as we headed towards the throne room. A dark figure sat there, hidden by the shadows that had now come. Thor and Frigga were chained next to the throne, collars around their necks and heavy shackles on their wrists. Heavy boots came down the stairs as the figure stood and came closer to the captured group.

 

Loki had taken his revenge.


End file.
